El dulce muérdago
by DannyRed
Summary: tras verse forzado a darse un insignificante beso bajo el muérdago, habrá algo que los impulse a seguir. ¿Cuál es el verdadero significado del muérdago o de un beso? ¿Aparecerán nuevos sentimientos?. Crenny.
1. Sólo un beso

**¡Si! ¡Un fic nuevo! Y esta vez será navideño y un ¡Crenny! Sé que esta pareja es un poco crack pero trataré de hacer un longfic con ella (creo que tendrá a lo mucho trece capítulos aproximadamente xD) bueno, sólo espero que les guste. Ya saben que South Park no es de mi propiedad pero la historia si *_***

* * *

_El dulce muérdago_

Era algo a lo que ya se encontraba atado. Los idiotas de sus amigos habían apostado con el bando de Stan Marsh a que su líder podía darse un insignificante beso en la mejilla con McCormcik.

—¿En serio tengo que hacer esta mierda, Clyde?—Le inquirió Craig con una mueca de desagrado.-

—Claro que si—Le habló Token esta vez con el ceño fruncido, era algo coherente—Eso le apostamos al idiota de Stan y a sus amigos—Añadió.

Enseguida todos sus demás amigos lo empujaron levemente hacia la residencia McCormick. Al principio, Craig estaba un poco nervioso pero de todos modos decidió armarse de valor y tocar el timbre.

—Oh, Craig, eres tú, que sorpresa verte por aquí a estas horas—Al decir aquello, la señora McCormick se río un poco para después mirar a ambos lados con algo de nervios—Seguro vienes a ver a Kenny—Había adivinado sus pensamientos.

Así que, sin decir más, Tucker entró a la residencia McCormick y se sorprendió al ver el genial banquete que toda la familia se estaba llevando en una sola noche. Por un momento creyó que estaba esbozando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro pero enseguida se resignó y decidió cruzar los brazos y desviar la mirada; haciéndose el desinteresado. Admitía que toda esa comida se veía deliciosa pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de seguir pensando que Kenny es idiota.

Escuchó de repente una música de Rock and Roll a todo volumen así que decidió investigar. Le encantaba ese tipo de música y ahora tenia la extraña sensación de querer conocer un poco más a Kenneth. Subió los escalones que lo conducían hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y ahí estaba Kenny escuchando música.

—¡Craig!—Se exaltó McCormick al ver el rostro atónito de Tucker, enseguida se paró de la silla y le dio pausa a la grabadora para poder escucharlo mejor—¿Q-Qué… haces aquí… tan tarde?—Al parecer estaba tartamudeando debido a los nervios ya que Craig nunca se le aparecía en su casa así que era extraña su presencia esta noche—Oh, no me digas que tú también le apostaste a mi grupo que podrías besarme bajo un estúpido muérdago—Dicho esto, Kenneth se cruzó de brazos para seguidamente volcar los ojos con algo de enojo, ¿Por qué siempre sus "amigos" tenían que utilizarlo como piñata o títere?.

—Muy bien, Kenny, hagamos esto de una maldita vez ¿Quieres?—Le apresuró Tucker un poco enojado para después acercarse a pasos lentos hasta donde se encontraba McCormick pero este último, en cambio, tuvo que alejarse—Oye, ¿Por qué huyes de mi? Se supone que tenemos que besarnos bajo un muérdago y yo ya lo traje—Dicho esto, con toda la rapidez del mundo, sacó un muérdago de la mochila sólo para comprobarle a Kenny que tenia que hacer esa estúpida apuesta—Ahora, ¿Me vas a besar o no?—

—Si, por supuesto…—Fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a ponerse nervioso debido a la escasa distancia en el que se encontraban sus rostro pero enseguida se apartó, casi corriendo y arrinconándose contra la ventana de su recamara—¡Lo siento! Yo… yo… yo no puedo hacer esto!—

Craig refunfuñó un poco al ver que, estando a punto de casi haber besado a Kenny, este lo hubiese apartado bruscamente de todas formas. ¡Demonios! Y ya en cinco minutos tenia que ser la hora de la cena y tenia que irse para poder demostrarle a su team, con una fotografía demasiado comprometedora, que se había besado en los labios con el imbécil de McCormick bajo un estúpido e insignificante muérdago; Tsk, como si este tuviera la mayor importancia. Además, ¿Qué significado tenia un simple beso? No es como si ellos los dos fueran novios o algo por el estilo. Claro que no.

—Okey…. Ya estoy listo, hagámoslo….—Decía Kenny de a poco para ver si alguien llegaba y los interrumpía aunque eso, desafortunadamente, nunca sucedió. Estaba demasiado nervioso pero debía controlar sus estúpidos nervios.

Seguidamente, Craig ubicó primero el muérdago en una parte alta para poder relajar un poco el momento. Bien… de todas formas ya había sido el momento de la verdad. Cerró los ojos a la vez que abría su boca de a poco y se acercaba lentamente al rostro de McCormick. Ambos sentían demasiados nervios pero de todas formas debían hacerlo ya que era parte de esa estúpida apuesta. Ya podían sentir la respiración chocar en sus labios y repentinamente… sus bocas se unieron en un gran y apasionado beso. Al principio iba a ser un pequeño roce pero por algún extraño motivo, algo los impulsó a seguir con aquello ya que, de alguna u otra forma, les embriagaba el dulce sabor de la sandia. Después de un par de segundo, ambos se separaron mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento y controlando su agitada respiración.

Muérdago… ¿Qué escondes?

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo. Si, sé que es algo corto pero traté de dar lo mejor de mí jejeje x3 bueno, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Por cierto, no está nada mal hacer un nuevo comienzo, ¿cierto? x3 ahora que ya puedo creer en mi misma y no arrepentirme de las cosas que digo. Además de que ya me di cuenta quiénes son mis verdaderos amigos y estoy feliz con mi team. **

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Quiero más

**¡Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras! Antes que nada, quiero agradecer por sus reviews, jamás pensé que leerían este fic Crenny T_T pero bueno, yendo al grano… ¡Disfruten del capítulo!**

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

_"Quiero más"_

Aun cuando siempre portaba la armadura en su alma… no podía estar tranquilo del todo. Había pensado en ese beso toda la noche. Incluso algunas veces atisbaba el reloj de su mesa de noche; estando al tanto de la hora. Seguramente ya sus padres y hermana estaban durmiendo mientras que él seguía somnoliento y con una expresión de pensativo en su rostro, ¿Qué estará haciendo McCormick en este momento?.

….

—No haré eso, culón, muérete—Le reprochaba un indignado Kyle a la vez que trataba de empujarlo con fuerza, ya era la quinta vez esta semana que Cartman lo amenazaba.

—Harás lo mismo que hicieron Craig y Kenny—Le ordenó.

—¡Olvídalo!

—¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo? Sólo será un beso y ya, no significa nada.

—¿Ahora por qué pelean?—Intervino Stanley, desinteresado.

Kyle, al escuchar la voz trémula de su mejor amigo; casi chocando su cálida respiración contra su nuca, su rostro empieza a enrojecerse hasta más no poder. ¡Demonios!

—Sucede que este judío estúpido no quiere besarse con… ¿Con quién fue qué te dije?— Cartman fingía pensar—¡Ah, si! Con Bebe —Añadió, burlándose.

—Eso es estúpido, Cartman —Le señaló Stanley ya con el ceño fruncido —Mejor vete a la mierda—

—Váyanse al carajo, yo me largo—Dijo Cartman antes de irse.

De repente una ventisca pasó desapercibido. La ventana se encontraba semi abierta.

—Idiota—

Había que admitir que a veces Cartman se pasaba de cabrón y ya era una estúpida idea del muérdago. Ya nadie creía en esas cosas porque sabían muy bien que un beso no significaba nada. Debían encontrar a una persona que estuviera acorde a sus estándares.

—Cartman es un pendejo, yo nunca seria capaz de besar a Bebe—

—Eso lo sé, Kyle.

—Bueno… ya tengo que irme a clases, ¡Nos vemos!—

…

El local estaba atiborrado de gente. Algunas señoras se encontraban parloteando con sus demás amigas mientras que algunos que otros hombres estaban sentados en la mesa, tomando un delicioso café. Al parecer, Tweek había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por mejorar.

—¡GAH! H-hola—Saludó Tweekers tímidamente a Wendy, mirándola de arriba abajo—¿Qué desea?—

—Quiero un capuchino, por favor—

Seguidamente la chica se había dado cuenta del menú de hoy; totalmente exquisito. Ahora, más o menos, podía entender el por qué toda la gente estaban hablando tan bien de dicho local. Tenia que ser demasiado precavida con el chico adicto a la cafeína para que no sospechase nada. Él estaba atribuido al sitio.

—Oye, Tweek, por cierto, ¿Has besado a alguien?—

Ella se esperaba una respuesta coherente de su parte, más sólo hizo que Tweekers agachase su mirada; apenado. No tenía por qué cambiar de tema.

—N-no—Había susurrado en un tono apenas audible. Wendy no le entendió.

Ahora Tweek estaba pensando en todos esos recuerdos que tuvo en su infancia. A decir verdad, nunca había besado a nadie; ni siquiera en vísperas de navidad. Su única reminiscencia era haber hecho el ridículo delante de todo el mundo cuando apenas tenia nueve años de edad. Era un capullo apenas.

Wendy, por su parte, simplemente no entendía el comportamiento de ese chico de cabellos electrizantes. Es decir, si su respuesta iba acompañada de un seguido "Que yo recuerde" pudo haberle creído pero ya sus expectativas conforme al asunto eran diferentes, ¿Qué era lo qué estaba escondiendo por tantos años?. Según documentales que siempre veía en la TV y demás, decían que, besar a alguien bajo un muérdago, significaba algo maravilloso; una experiencia inolvidable. Ahora muchos estaban bajo testigo de aquello.

Tweek tampoco quiso hablar de ese tema sumamente incómodo. Ya tenia que olvidar todos esos malos recuerdos. Siempre pensaba que debía de tener aunque sea un ápice de compasión por sus amigos. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tuvo por qué ser tan mala onda con Craig Tucker y haberlo apostado a que se besara con McCormick. Tenia que remediarlo.

De un momento a otro dejó de pensar en aquello puesto que ya había transcurrido veinte minutos y todavía no le había pasado a Wendy su delicioso capuchino. La chica azabache, por supuesto, tuvo que zarandearlo un par de veces para que ese chico sumamente extraordinario, saliese de su ensimismamiento. ¿Qué le pasaba? Tenia que pensar en su trabajo.

—Te sugiero que le pidas disculpas a ambos—

—L-Lo sé, ¡Ngh!—Asintió Tweek, temblando como nunca—Perdónenme—

…

—Kenny, ¿Podrías ayudarme con mi tarea de cálculo? La próxima semana ya saldremos del colegio—

Karen le estaba pidiendo a su hermano mayor que la pudiese ayudar con sus tareas; como era de costumbre. Pero por alguna extraña razón, sintió que Kenneth ya no estaba prestándole tanta atención desde hace un par de días, sólo se preguntaba, ¿Qué era lo qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba bien?.

—Kenny… ¿Estás bien? Soy tu hermana así que puedes decirme lo qué te pasa—

Por un momento, McCormick alzó la vista; esperanzado con las palabras hermosas de su hermanita.

—¿No se lo dirás a nadie, cierto?—

Seguidamente Karen asintió su cabeza con algo de timidez pero a la vez con nerviosismo, ¿Qué era lo qué Kenny estaba a punto de decirle? Bueno, sea lo que fuera, siempre iba a tener el suficiente tiempo para escucharlo ya que los hermanos están para apoyarse mutuamente.

Así que McCormick no tuvo de otra más que confesarle a su hermanita menor toda la verdad con la única condición de que no le dijese absolutamente a nadie sobre su pequeño y mejor guardado secreto; en especial a sus padres. Alzó la vista una vez más y, acomodándose un poco en el sofá, comenzó a narrar el acontecimiento ocurrido hace pocos días atrás. Karen, lo único que hacia, era escucharlo atentamente como si se tratase de una novela rosa de romance. Al principio, Karen parecía demasiado ensimismada en ese relato pero conforme Kenny parloteaba, ella cambiaba su expresión.

Ahora estaba completamente asustada y casi perturbada porque sentía que, con cada oración que Kenny decía o comentaba, su rostro hacia mil y un muecas de desagrado y reprobación total. Jamás pensó que su hermano mayor, su modelo a seguir y su ángel guardián, fuese capaz de hacer una barbaridad y al mismo tiempo, estupidez sólo por una absurda apuesta que habían hecho ambos bandos. Por un instante quiso abrir su boca para poder interrumpir su relato pero enseguida calló cuando Kenneth terminó con la frase "el muérdago es algo estúpido".

Enseguida frunció el ceño; en señal de enojo. ¿Acaso había dicho que el muérdago era algo estúpido? Era obvio que, según demasiados documentales y programas que veía en la televisión, un beso significaba demasiado. Tal y como habían dicho en un programa: "es algo inolvidable".

—¡No tienes idea de lo qué significa un beso!—Le cortó, indignada.

Kenny hizo el pequeño mohín de tratar de hacer oídos sordos al parloteo de Karen.

—¡Karen!—

—¡Nunca vas a encontrar su significado!—Sollozó la pequeña.

…..

—¿Cómo así de qué ya no vamos a humillar en público al estúpido team de Stan Marsh, Tweek?—

—¡GAH!—

Tweek había dicho palabras duras pero ciertas. Ni siquiera podían obligar a Stan, Kyle, Cartman y a Kenny a hacer el ridículo en frente de toda la escuela. Token y Clyde, por su parte, ya habían tenido esa venganza perfecta sólo para poder cobrarles por lo de la apuesta de días atrás pero, al parecer, Tweek ya tenia otros planes en mente y había cambiado de opinión de la noche a la mañana. Sólo se limitaba a exaltarse un par de veces para después tratar de volver a incorporarse en su sitio; asustado.

El único motivo por el cual Tweek, ya no quería humillar al team de Stan, fue porque Wendy había ido a su cafetería y le había metido zirzaña para que pidiese unas disculpas.

—Seamos recíprocos—

—D-debemos pedirles unas d-disculpas, ngh—Dijo Tweek.

Seguidamente, tanto Clyde como Token, soltaron una estruendosa carcajada. ¿Ahora qué le pasaba a Tweekers? De un momento a otro, quería ser amables con ese estúpido team y perder la apuesta. Por un par de segundos, ambos pensaron que el chico adicto a la cafeína, había tomado tanta azúcar que seguramente ya no razonaba pero después pusieron un semblante serio.

—Tweek… ¿Ahora qué te sucede?—

Él, por su parte, no quiso hablar con ellos sobre el tema que había conversado con Wendy en la cafetería horas atrás. Era demasiado vergonzoso confesarles a sus demás amigos el verdadero significado del muérdago.

—Oye, creo que a Tweek se le comieron el cerebro los extraterrestres—

—Seguro ha estado delirando estos últimos días—Susurró Token, extrañado.

—Tweek… no sabemos que es lo qué te está pasando, ¿Sabes?—Le dijo Clyde.

Pero él simplemente ya no los escuchaba puesto que ahora se encontraba de espaldas y, con algo de disimulo, sacó su celular de su mochila para después marcar el número hacia la residencia Tucker. Pero después de pensarlo un par de segundos, consideró la idea de mejor llamar primero y con urgencia al team de Stan para asegurarse de que ese cuarteto no hiciese nada estúpido o confrontarse a perder la apuesta y luego llorar como los maricas que eran; empezando con el culón de Cartman.

—Vamos… ¿P-Por qué no me contestan el maldito teléfono? Ngh… —

—Oye, Clyde, tengo un plan—Le dijo Token, sonriéndole maliciosamente.

….

—No te creo nada, gordo estúpido—

—¿Por qué no quieres creerme? Es obvio que Kyle se muere por besarte—

—¡Mentiroso!—

Al parecer, la rubia era más lista que él.

—Escucha, esta mañana hablé con Kyle y él mismo me dijo que se moría por besarte bajo el muérdago esta misma tarde, no tarda en llegar—Mintió, burlándose de ella.

No le creía nada.

—Eres un grandísimo pendejo—Espetó Bebe.

—¡Tú eres la pendeja! ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de mí? ¡Eres una idiota!—

La chica, ya con el orgullo herido, estuvo a punto de abalanzarse a golpearlo.

—Muy bien, culón, ¿Para qué me llamaste?

—Oh, Kyle, que bueno que viniste, precisamente estaba hablando con Bebe—

—¿Sobre prostitutas?—Se burló Broflovsky.

Kyle se había cruzado de brazos a esperar cualquier tontería que el culón dijese. Bebe, por su parte, sólo apretaba los puños con fuerza; conteniéndose las ganas de enjaretarle una bofetada a Broflovsky por ser tan irrespetuoso y atrevido con ella. El culón, lo único que hacia, era esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa y reírse en sus adentros.

—Kyle, ¿No se supone que te morías por besar a Bebe bajo el muérdago?—

—¡¿QUÉ?!—

Fue en ese momento cuando entendió todo. ¡Diantres! Ya era un hecho que ese culón no dejaría de joderlo hasta que viese con sus propios ojos que él se besaría con la chica rubia y voluptuosa bajo un estúpido muérdago; ni siquiera le hallaba sentido a todo el asunto. Kyle, por supuesto, siempre tuvo la clara expectativa de que un beso debía darse con obvias intenciones a lo que adentraba el sentimiento de amor y afecto hacia esa persona especial. En ese instante, la imagen de la apuesta con el team Craig ya estaba divagando en su cabeza. Comprendió algo, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan hijo de puta como para haber obligado a Craig y a Kenny a besarse?

—No me hagan perder mi valioso tiempo, ¿vas a besarla o no, judío?—

—Yo…—

….

Tweek ya estaba caminando en las frías calles de South Park. De vez en cuando atisbaba a un numeroso grupo de muchachos adolescentes cantando villancicos demasiado hermosos. La plaza, al parecer, estaba atiborrada de gente de distintas clases sociales; algunos iban con sus hijos a ver el espectáculo.

Por un momento era de suponerse que estaría buscando a su team pero ese no era el caso. Al parecer, minutos atrás, había llamado a Kyle para asegurarse de que este último no estuviese haciendo nada absurdo o fuera de lugar pero sus ojos se abrieron a la par cuando escuchó las palabras más temidas por cualquiera "Cartman me chantajeó". Aquello no significaba nada bueno, todos sabían que ese culón, cada vez que amenazaba o chantajeaba a alguien, iba en serio.

De repente sintió un tambaleo en sus piernas; avisando con casi desvanecerse. Así que decidió sentarse por un par de segundos en un sendero no muy lejos del bullicio que se comenzaba a formar en la plaza. Por unos instantes se le había cruzado a la cabeza el ridículo pensamiento de que la letra de la canción, al parecer, estaba transmitiendo un extraño mensaje. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando, de un momento a otro, la melodía no se encontraba en consonancia con la letra. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así. Un ritmo ameno y digno de contemplarse.

Otra vez decidió llamar a Craig Tucker pero este siempre lo mandaba a correo de voz, ¿Acaso lo hacia a propósito? Lo único que quería era que el azabache no se le cruzara alguna locura por la mente y fuera tan idiota más adelante.

—¿Tweek? ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que debes estar en casa con nosotros—

Sus padres lo habían buscado toda la tarde pero por unos instantes pensaron que su hijo, tal vez, se encontraba en la residencia Donovan haciendo alguna actividad inusual y entretenida. Comprendió que quizá su hijo ahora le gustaba ser independiente o ya había crecido lo suficiente como para no ser tan imbécil. Dirigió su mirada hacia un muérdago y entonces, con el ceño fruncido, quiso acribillarlo.

Pero antes de abrir si quiera la boca, su esposa frenó su acto impulsivo y le susurró algo inaudible en su oído. Él enseguida se contuvo; presionando fuertemente su mano para seguidamente bajarla con lentitud. Tweekers abrió los ojos una vez más y fue imposible divisar a sus padres. Al parecer, ya se habían ido.

—¡GAH! D-de seguro, ahora me espera un castigo al llegar a casa, ngh..—Dijo, asustado.

—Hola Tweek—Le saludó Karen, sonriéndole—¿Tú también viniste a contemplar los villancicos?—

—No, ¡Agh!—Le respondió, tajante—¿Dónde está Kenny?—

—¿Kenny?—Inquirió retóricamente la pequeña—Ah, si, él se fue a hacer una tarea a casa de Craig—

….

—¿Sucede algo?—

Tucker había dirigido una mirada nauseabunda a McCormick con tal de saber qué era lo qué le estaba sucediendo. A decir verdad, Kenny, en demasiadas ocasiones, podía lucir un poco extraño pese a situaciones diversas y fuera de contexto pero la paciencia de Craig siempre llegaba a su límite y tenia que, de todos modos, buscar algunas que otras explicaciones. Solamente había ido a su casa para poder estudiar un poco debido a que el examen de biología era mañana así que no tenia mucho tiempo que perder pero sus pensamientos divagaban cada vez que lanzaba una mirada a sus labios.

—La verdad es que… no he dejado de pensar en ese beso que nos dimos ¿Sabes?—

—Yo tampoco—Confesó Tucker, casi sonrojándose.

Enseguida se formó un mutismo casi imperceptible en aquella sala del hogar. Ambos estaban con los rostros casi ardiendo y tratando de ocultar pero simplemente no podían. Fue entonces Kenny quién tomó las riendas al asunto y, en un acto impulsivo y casi salvaje, se lanzó a los labios de Tucker; presionándolos suavemente. Al principio, Craig se inmutó pero después decidió seguirle la corriente.

—Lo siento… quiero un poco más—Le había susurrado Kenny, chocando su aliento contra sus labios. Estaban a punto de llegar a segunda base.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, ¿Qué piensan? ¿Habrá Lemmon? Jejejeje x3 eso sólo lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo de esta rara historia xD ¡Al campo de reviews!**

_**Luis Carlos:**_ _awww x3 coshito, pues… en esta historia decidí cambiar un poco los papeles, ¿Sabes? en este fic, Kenny lucirá más o menos como un chico tímido pero eso no le quita lo de mujeriego xD_

_**Sakuyachan16:** jejejeje x3 ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Por un segundo creí que no te gustaría este Crenny T_T ¡Gracias, de nuevo! ;)_

_**Garu0212:** *O* ¡Eres otra de mi fans! ¿Sabes? aprecio mucho todos y cada uno de tus maravillosos reviews :D pues si, en un comienzo parecerá que sólo lo hicieron por una absurda apuesta pero no sabes lo que a ambos les espera en el transcurso de esta historia XD ¡Gracias por tu review! :3_

_**VicPin:** Pues… no sé qué decir, Vick, sólo te diré que muchas gracias por tu cordial y estupendo review y que alegría el saber que esta historia es una de tus favoritas jejejeje *_* ¡Mil gracias de nuevo!_

* * *

**Hasta la próxima actualización antes! Ah, y una vez más, "Fíjate en Mí 2" se actualizará el 16 de Diciembre porque estaré en Bogotá un par de días y la segunda escritora no estará desocupada hasta esas fechas, ¡Bye! :D**

**¿Reviews? T_T**


	3. Casi descubiertos

**¡Hello, my Friends! He vuelto con la actualización de esta historia, quiero terminarla rápido para poder comenzar a mentalizarme con otras historias que tengo en mente (como podrán ver en "Proximos proyectos" en mi perfil) bueno… sólo queria agradecerles por sus magnificos reviews una vez más y espero les guste este cap.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: Casi descubiertos_**

Ambos chicos seguían besándose ferozmente; como si no hubiera un mañana. De repente Craig comienza a toquetear a McCormick por debajo de su playera; tratando de acariciar un poco su abdomen.

—¿Acaso no decías que no eras marica, Tucker?— Se le burló McCormick en su oído.

—Estoy haciendo esto sólo para poder darle gusto a mi estúpido team— Reprochó Craig a la defensiva

—Mentiroso— Objetó Kenny con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta cuando, de un momento a otro, oyeron que alguien abría la puerta de sorpresa.

—¡R-Ruby!— Se exaltó el azabache al ver a su hermanita con el semblante serio, ahí en frente suyo.

—Hola— Saludó la chiquilla de mala gana.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí?— Inquirió Craig demasiado nervioso.

—Idiota, yo vivo aquí obviamente, ¿no?— Estaba tan de malas que ni quería discutir con su hermano de nuevo.

—Eh…—

Ninguno de los dos lograba controlar su respiración agitada; apenas podían sentir sus corazones latir con fuerza, en especial Kenny quien ya estaba demasiado sonrojado. No podía aguantar más así que, sin atreverse a dirigirle la mirada a Tucker, cogió todos sus libros y se fue de ahí. Había sido demasiado para una sola noche.

…..

—¿Así que tienes pensado besar a Bebe en el descanso en frente de todo el mundo?— Stanley se mostraba algo celoso.

—Tengo que hacerlo, sólo para poder calmar al culón— Dijo Kyle sin despegar la vista aun de sus apuntes.

Stan decidió callar y seguir anotando las ecuaciones difíciles que se encontraban en el tablero pero aun seguía pensando en la escena de Bebe y Kyle besándose en frente de todo el colegio.

—¿Y tú qué piensas de eso?— Quiso saber el azabache de repente.

—Pienso que es una estupidez. Es decir, a mí Bebe ya no me gusta y hasta tú lo sabes perfectamente, Stan—

—Si, lo sé pero aun así… ¿Recuerdas cuándo ella te besó en la casa del árbol? A ti ese beso no te gustó— Le recordó.

—Así es, hasta me dio asco— Dijo el pelirrojo para después hacer una mueca de desagrado y disgusto total.

Luego ambos rieron a la vez; haciendo que el señor Garrison frenara su clase y clavara una mirada fulminante a ambos, haciéndolos callar al instante.

—Entonces… si a ti Bebe ya no te gusta, ¿Por qué harás lo que el idiota de Cartman te dice que hagas?— Era algo ilógico.

—Porque me está chantajeando— Respondió Kyle con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh…ya veo pero si ese es el caso, lo golpearé cuando lo vea— Stanley sonaba demasiado serio.

Por un segundo, Kyle quiso reírse ante esa ridícula expectativa; creyendo que su mejor amigo no estaba hablando de en serio pero después se fijó en el semblante serio que el azabache aun conservaba en su rostro y eso lo hizo vacilar al instante, ¿Por qué de repente actuaba así?

Bueno… tal vez Cartman no sea el típico príncipe azul que no tiene mala intenciones con nadie o tenga quizá el estereotipo de chico malo que lo único que le gusta hacer es chantajear a casi todo el mundo. Como cuando lo chantajeó diciéndole que mostraría un video de él, teniendo sueños húmedos con Stanley.

Aunque… pensándolo mejor…le hubiese gustado que Stanley supiera de una vez por todas, lo mucho que lo quiere pero no sólo como su mejor amigo… también como algo más. Pero, desafortunadamente, sus límites con él nunca se pasarían de la raya porque se supone que son los mejores amigos y se han conocido desde los cinco años de edad; debía controlarse. Así que, agachando la cabeza un poco, vuelve a concentrarse en tomar los apuntes necesarios en su cuaderno de matemáticas para al final de la clase.

—Muy bien, chicos, parece que ya timbraron, por favor todos mostrarme sus apuntes— Pidió Garrison, parándose al lado de la puerta de entrada/salida del aula de clases.

—Tsk…—

—¿Ahora qué quieres, culón?— Le preguntó Kyle, susurrándole a lo lejos.

Cartman, por su parte, sólo le había hecho a lo lejos, distintas señales cursis y demás; mostrando claramente lo que aquel pelirrojo debía hacer en el descanso, o sea, en veinte minutos. Kyle sólo le enseñó el dedo medio como señal de ofensa. Garrison, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido este gesto y lo reprendió al instante.

….

Craig ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de ir al colegio esa mañana debido a que les había dicho a sus padres que estaba demasiado enfermo del estómago pero sólo era una vil y cobarde excusa para no encontrarse con Kenny en la escuela. Sólo pensaba en lo que había sucedido anoche entre ellos dos.

—¿Por qué no fuiste al colegio hoy?—

De repente escuchó la voz de su hermanita; tratando de sacarlo de entre las cobijas que le tapaban gran parte de su cuerpo, excepto su rostro, sonrojado.

—Vete, Ruby—

Entonces a la chiquilla no le quedaba de otra. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba serias explicaciones porque desde anoche, su hermano ha estado supremamente extraño.

Así que, agarrando apenas su guitarra eléctrica y enchufándola en los parlantes que se encontraban al lado de la cama de Tucker, tocó apenas una nota demasiado alta; haciendo que el sonido se transmitiera en el parlante y estremeciera por completo a Craig; levantándose de la cama al instante.

—Vamos, dime qué te ocurre, soy tu hermana, Craig—

—¡No! ¡Sólo te burlarás de mí!—

—Mira, te confesaré algo… yo… anoche estaba enojada porque… vi a Karen abrazándose con Ike— Confesó la pequeña, sonrojándose.

Esto hizo que Craig levantara la vista un poco y abriera sus ojos hasta más no poder, ¿Qué era lo qué su hermanita pequeña le estaba confesando? ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de un inadaptado como lo es Ike Broflovsky? ¿Y encima abrazándose con Karen en las narices de su hermanita menor?

Ruby estaba con la cabeza agachada; tratando de ocultar su reciente sonrojo.

—Yo… no fui hoy a la escuela porque… Kenny y yo teníamos que presentar una exposición para la clase de química que era para hoy y yo tengo… miedo escénico, por eso— Mintió

—Genial, lo publicaré en Facebook, será la bomba— Río la pequeña, burlándose de él y saliendo de su habitación.

…..

—¿Qué se supone que hagamos con este globo de agua?— Preguntó Clyde.

Token, lo único que hacia, era abofetearse de entre sus adentros; maldiciéndolo por ser tan estúpido, ¿Acaso le costaba tanto trabajo hacer un plan de venganza contra ese estúpido team de Stanley? Ahora que Craig y Tweek estaban desviados en otro tema, debían aprovechar.

Así que, arrebatándole el globo de agua de las manos, comenzó a tratar de dejarlo caer; sólo para poder comprobar la gravedad. Al parecer, este plan, aparentemente, iba a funcionar.

—Sólo debes hacer silencio, idiota— Le susurró Token.

—¿Así que besarás a Kyle en quince minutos en frente de todo el colegio?— Preguntaba una sorprendida Wendy, entrando apenas al baño.

—Así es y será completamente genial, chicas. Kyle besa demasiado bien y estoy segura que después de ese beso, seremos novios— Presumió Bebe quien apenas estaba echándose lápiz labial.

—Eres una afortunada, Bebe— Comentó Red, envidiosa.

—Por cierto, ¿Cuál creen que sea mejor? ¿El rojo o el rosa explosivo?— Preguntó Bebe, nerviosa a la vez que mostraba ambos lápices labiales a su team.

Seguidamente todas contribuyeron con el rojo fresa; cosa que alegró bastante a Bebe, casi brincando de la felicidad para después contemplarse un par de minutos en el espejo.

Clyde y Token, quienes se encontraban escondidos en un cubículo del baño, estaban realmente sorprendidos por lo que ese grupo de lunáticas decían.

—Oh, por Dios, ¡Van a besar a Kyle en quince minutos!— Susurró Clyde, casi gritando.

—¿Y?— Preguntó Token retóricamente.

—Tenemos que salvarlo, Token. Al menos ten algo de compasión por ese pelirrojo.

—Clyde, ese tema no es de nuestra incumbencia, ¿Okey?—

—¡Eres un desalmado!—

—Hay, ahora no me vengas con ese cuento del desalmado—

Ambos estaban a punto de pelear pero por accidente dejan rodar el globo de agua hasta los pies de Red.

—¿Qué se supone que sea esto, chicas?—

—¡AH! ¡Mis ojos!—

…

Karen se encontraba en el patio del recreo, mirando el cielo; totalmente ensimismada y aun con esa sonrisa idiota en el rostro. Después la borró cuando enseguida se acordó de la discusión que había tenido con Kenny.

A decir verdad… sus intenciones nunca habían sido regañarlo o gritarle de esa forma tan abrupta, descarada y grosera porque, a pesar de todo, Kenny era su hermano mayor y después de todo debía respetarlo y tratarlo como se lo merecía. Pero… sus emociones y el sentimiento de rabia, de repente se habían apoderado de ella y quiso decir eso a la defensiva pero jamás pensó que se hubiese extra limitado con aquello. Ahora se sentía demasiado culpable y eso que todo el día, ni siquiera se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada y mucho menos la palabra a su hermano mayor.

Siente de repente que alguien la empuja; estampando su frágil rostro contra la nieve. Se voltea enseguida a un costado y se queda en shock al ver a la persona.

—¿Ruby? Pensé que estabas en casa— Le dijo la pequeña.

—¿Cómo te atreves a robarte a mi hombre, puta?— Ruby se encontraba demasiado enojada.

Karen simplemente no entendía nada así que sólo tuvo que tratar de levantarse.

—¿Qué? Ruby… ¿De qué me estás hablando?—

—No te hagas la inocente, sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste con Ike anoche—

—¡¿EHHH?!—

—Sólo aléjate de Ike o te las verás conmigo de nuevo, ¿Oíste?—

—Mejor tú aléjate antes de que venga mi ángel guardián y te meta una paliza—

Karen quiso haber seguido con todas esas amenazas porque ya, sencillamente, no entendia absolutamente nada de lo que Ruby le estaba diciendo, ¿De qué la estaba acusando y amenazando de muerte? De repente siente las miradas de todos los estudiantes de pre-kinder sobre ellas; totalmente asombrados ante semejante espectáculo que acababan de formar ambas chiquillas.

De repente se avergüenza cuando ve a su hermano mayor, caminando a pasos rápidos y fuertes hacia ella; mirándola con reproche. Por un par de segundos, quiso regañarla pero después comprendió que todo lo había causado Ike.

…

Todos los jóvenes de preparatoria estaban esperando paciente y ansiosamente el gran momento en que Kyle y Bebe por fin se besarían en frente de sus narices. Algunos comentaban que Broflovsky era un cobarde.

—Esto será de tetas—

—Cartman, eres un idiota—

—¡Oye! Respeta mi autoridad, hippie marica, ¿O acaso estás celoso porque tu mejor amigo besará a Bebe?—

Pero ya Stanley estaba haciendo oídos sordos a todo lo que ese culón idiota le estaba diciendo. Simplemente no lo soportaba pero se siente aun peor, sabiendo que Kyle y Bebe se besarán.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando de repente, Broflovsky atraviesa la puerta de entrada/salida del colegio y se posiciona en el centro; en frente de todo el mundo, siendo testigos de lo que estaba a punto de suceder en tan sólo tres o dos minutos aproximadamente.

Kyle estaba con la cabeza agachada y tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios.

—Ya estoy listo— Murmuró el pelirrojo.

—Cartman, por favor, debemos hacer algo, ¿Por qué disfrutas viéndolo sufrir?—

—¡Hey! Tú sólo cállate y disfrútalo, agradece que por lo menos te compré bebidas dietéticas—

—¡Eres un desalmado!—

Stanley estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ese gordo estúpido para después tratar de golpearlo salvajemente pero… antes de que tan sólo pudiese apretar el puño con fuerza, se escucha de fondo algo estruendoso.

Eran las chicas…corriendo con fuerza hacia ellos y gritando como locas.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Hora del plan B

**¡Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras! Aquí les traigo la actualización de esta historia. Es un total de 13 episodios así que… ¡Aquí se los dejo! Jejeje x3**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: "Hora del plan B"**_

Como era de suponerse, todas las chicas se encontraban lanzando gritos llenos de dolor a la vez que se tapaban el rostro con sus manos; avergonzadas. Todos los chicos, por su parte, sólo las miraba totalmente confundidos y tratando de adivinar que era lo qué les estaba sucediendo. Kyle, algo estupefacto por aquello, se acera con pasos sigilosos a Bebe y trata de verle el rostro pero esta última le enjareta un golpe en el estómago; haciendo que el pelirrojo retroceda, adolorido. Bueno, obviamente en algunos casos no se podía adivinar los pensamientos de las mujeres y era por ello que la gran mayoría de los hombres se quedaban in albis. Así que era mejor tratar de buscarle fondo al asunto. En ese momento salen Clyde y Token, algo asustados y tratando de escabullirse por la puerta.

—Ya dejen de llorar, pendejas.

Cartman estaba algo encabronado porque las chicas aun seguían con el rostro tapado a la vez que lanzaban gritos desgarradores y maldecían en voz alta. Que exageradas.

—¡Duele!

—¿Qué les pasa?

—¡¿Acaso no lo ves?! ¡Tenemos polvo pica pica en nuestros ojos!

—¡¿Eh?!— Exclamaron todos.

—Ustedes si que son unas nenitas.

—Cartman, son unas mujeres y ellas son más sensibles a estas cosas.

El culón, por su parte, sólo rodó los ojos en señal de incredulidad y se retiró. Los demás chicos decidieron tratar de tomar las manos de las chicas suavemente para que pudiesen dejar sus rostros y ojos al descubierto.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto?— Inquirió Kyle a Bebe.

—Estábamos en el baño hablando y de repente apareció un globo.

—Oh, por Dios— Suspiró Eric.

Todos se sorprendieron al instante pero aun no entendían.

—¿Un globo? No lo sé… ¿Cómo les entró el polvo a los ojos?

Seguidamente Bebe relata lo sucedido en el baño hace pocas horas; claro, desde su perspectiva. Pero a medida de que iba relatando lo que había ocurrido con ese dichoso globo, todos los estudiantes quedaron con miradas de incredulidad y de a poco fueron perdiendo el interés e importancia en aquel tema; todos, excepto Kyle Broflovsky. Como el pequeño pelirrojo, muy raras veces era demasiado ingenuo, esta vez había decidido prestarle demasiada atención al relato de la chica rubia y sentía que con cada palabra, su corazón y alma se hacían trizas; menudo ingenuo. La mayoría de estudiantes, por su parte, seguían suspirando llenos de incredulidad y hartos pero sobre todo sorprendidos y decepcionados de que el chico más inteligente y con el mejor promedio de la clase, fuese tan idiota.

Stanley, por su parte, aun seguía observando fijamente a la rubia aunque esta última no despegaba su mirada de Broflovsky. Marsh sintió, de repente, que una fuerte punzada se había clavado en su corazón y que tenía un mejor amigo completamente estúpido e ingenuo. No es que Bebe le cayese mal o algo por el estilo, simplemente… la consideraba como una chica falsa, hipócrita y mentirosa.

Clyde y Token sólo rezaban con que ninguna de las chicas se dieran cuenta de su ausencia en aquel terrible acontecimiento y suceso porque o sino muchas comenzarían a sospechar que ambos habían sido los culpables de aquella terrible broma de mal gusto. Aunque después de todo, había sido idea de Token; Clyde sólo lo había ayudado y por accidente lo arruinó todo.

….

Craig se encontraba frente al monitor, completamente aburrido y harto. A decir verdad, no asistir por lo menos un día a la escuela era algo sumamente aburrido; aunque odiaba admitirlo. Por el simple hecho de que no podrá verle las caras al team Stanley para poder burlarse de él o decirle que son un grupo enfermizo. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, eso ya ni siquiera lo hacia sacar por lo menos una sincera sonrisa. Le gustaría, en estos momentos, hablar por teléfono con su team y avisarle sobre las nuevas noticias o sobre cómo podrían deshacerse de Kyle o Eric Cartman pero, extrañamente, ya no estaba en sus genes. Solamente se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿Por qué se había desviado del camino en un pequeño desliz sin importancia aparentemente? Fue como un flash de pocos segundos. Nada más.

—¿Qué me está pasando?

Iba a formularse miles de preguntas otra vez en su confusa mente pero en ese momento escucha que alguien abre la puerta de su habitación; casi azotándola con fuerza. Confundido, se voltea a un costado y sus ojos se abren de par en par al darse cuenta que es nada más ni nada menos que Kenneth McCormick. ¿Ahora cómo se suponía que tenía que observarlo? ¿Normal o con cara de idiota enamorado y confundido?. Sorprendido, retrocede algunos pasos.

Kenny, por su parte, trata de acercarse a él para poder hablarle aunque sea por pocos minutos.

—¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a la escuela?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Porque no quiero mirarte a la cara de nuevo.

—Inmaduro— Musitó Kenny.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Le inquirió Tucker, sorprendido.

—Vine a hacerte una pequeña propuesta, ¿Te interesa o lo dejas?

Craig enseguida aparta su penetrante mirada del monitor y prefiere escuchar la interesante propuesta por parte de su "amante" rubio; no sin antes de haber cerrado la ventana.

—Siéndote sincero, a mí me gustó el beso y quiero seguir haciéndolo… por experimentar.

—Oh…. Bueno, si ambos queremos… está bien, seguiremos besándonos.

…

Clyde y Token se encontraban en la dirección con la cabeza agachada y rezando a que la Directora Victoria no los expulsara del colegio o que Craig entrase por esa puerta y los salvara de su castigo.

Pero, desafortunadamente, eso nunca llegó a suceder. La Directora Victoria, por su parte, se encontraba demasiado enojada a la vez que fulminaba a ambos chicos con la mirada. Ellos ni siquiera tenían escapatoria así que no les quedaba más que confrontar la estúpida realidad y admitir de una vez por todas que fue idea de ellos poner gas pimienta y polvo pica pica en ese globo; aparentemente que seria lleno de agua pero minutos atrás, Token había tenido la extraña y exótica idea de llenarlo de esos productos peligrosos y extremados. Enseguida ambos se intercambiaron miradas repletas de miedo, confusión pero sobre todo de ira porque Clyde, por su parte, sólo quería hacerle entrar en razón a su amigo afro americano que estaba mal llenar un globo con productos peligrosos y más encima un polvo extremadamente riesgoso. A veces, cuando se trata de venganza, no hay que pasarse de la raya.

Y cuando se trata también de venganza, hay que saber elegirla muy bien y tomar las precauciones necesarias porque muchos heridos; o en este caso, heridas… podrían salir casi ciegos y sin posibilidad alguna de ver ni siquiera con gafas de lectura. Entonces, sin saber por qué, la directora Victoria siente, de repente, el extraño presentimiento de que aquella broma de mal gusto había sido planeada para alguien más sólo que ambos fueron tan idiotas como para no aceptar la cruda realidad y afrontar las consecuencias de ello.

—Chicos…

La directora Victoria lanzó otro largo suspiro y quiso continuar con aquella perturbadora e inesperada frase. Iba a someter a ambos chicos en una especie de interrogatorio pero en ese preciso momento, antes de que tan sólo pudiese seguir hablando, Clyde se arrodilla y le sujeta la pierna fuertemente.

Token, totalmente sorprendido y estupefacto por la acción tan repentina de su amigo amante de los tacos, enseguida lo sujeta con fuerza de su estómago; haciendo que este último forcejea el agarre y se separe de inmediato. La directora, por su parte, abre sus ojos de par en par al darse cuenta que Clyde todavía sigue siendo un niño llorón y caprichoso. Ya era un hecho.

—Sólo quiero hacerles un par de preguntas.

—Por supuesto, pregunte, Directora Victoria.

—¿Por qué le hicieron esa broma de mal gusto a las chicas?— Inquirió la Directora Victoria, enojada.

Ahora ambos chicos no sabían ni siquiera qué contestar. Solamente se limitaban a sudar y que gruesas lágrimas, de a poco, comenzaran a brotar de su cálida frente. Decidieron jugar esta vez con los dedos de sus manos; tratando de hacer algunas que otras figuras sin sentido. La Directora, por su parte, sigue con el ceño fruncido y enseguida los chicos bajan la mirada.

—Es lo que pensé— Musitó la Directora Victoria.

—Demonios, todo esto es tu culpa, nos castigaron— Dijo Clyde al salir de la dirección junto con Token.

….

Interrogatorio.

—Ahora si, ¿Me quieres explicar por qué estabas discutiendo con Ruby Tucker en pleno patio?

—Te juro que fue ella quien me provocó— Se defendió Karen, indignada.

Kenny enseguida le dirigió una mirada llena de lástima y confusión. Era obvio que su hermanita menor nunca seria capaz de insultar ni herir a nadie. Además, ni siquiera tenía los estándares o bases suficientes como para hacerlo. Seguidamente pensó en el rostro asesino y sexy de Craig Tucker.

—Créeme, por favor— Le suplico la chiquilla, queriendo llorar en ese instante— Tú sabes perfectamente que yo jamás seria capaz de golpear a nadie— Añadió, casi mirándolo tristemente.

—Karen, soy tu hermano y… por supuesto que te creo, pequeña.

—Qué alivio

—Pero… ¿Qué pasó exactamente con Ruby esta mañana?

—Me dijo que no me volviese a acercar nunca más en mi vida a Ike.

Kenny enseguida se sorprendió sobremanera por lo que había dicho su hermanita menor. No es como si Ruby Tucker fuese un angelito o fuese incapaz de amenazar de muerte a alguien, sólo que… le sorprendía demasiado el hecho de que ambas chiquillas, con tan sólo ocho o siete años de edad, ya estuviesen con sus delirios de grandeza.

—Qué ridículo.

—Kenny, no es algo ridículo… o es que… ¿Acaso estás enojado y decepcionado sólo porque me puede gustar Ike?

—No se lo diré a nuestros padres todavía— Dijo Kenny, tajante y frío.

—¿Eh? ¿C-Cómo?

—Karen, apenas tienes siete años, todavía no sabes nada sobre el amor.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que todavía no sé nada acerca del amor?— Espetó la chiquilla, indignada.

—¡Porque aun te falta mucho por vivir!

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	5. No te entiendo

**Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras :D bueno, aquí les traigo la actualización de esta historia así que espero que le guste ;) ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

—Yo amo a Ike— Confirmó Karen, casi llorando de dolor.

—Deja de llorar, debes ser fuerte— Le espetó Kenny algo enfadado por su comportamiento.

—¡Eres malo!— Sollozó la menor, queriendo morirse.

Kenny, lo único que hizo, fue rodar los ojos para seguidamente darse la vuelta e irse hasta su habitación; dejando a su hermana pequeña, llorando. A decir verdad, le dolía demasiado verla llorar pero ella apenas tiene ocho años de edad. Obviamente le falta aun mucho por vivir y no quiere involucrarse en esos temas del amor y mucho menos discutirlos con ella debido a que es muy pequeña como para diferenciar entre el capricho y el amor de verdad. Pero, mientras estaba leyendo un par de revistas playboy, en ese mismo instante aparece una estrella fugaz en el cielo; a la vez rápido pero igualmente lento. Entonces se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea. Seguidamente abre la ventana de su recamara para poder pedirle un deseo a la estrella.

—Estrella fugaz, desearía, por favor, que Karen ya no quiera a Ike y que Craig olvide todo esto.

—¡Kenny! Baja enseguida, tus amiguitos te están buscando para que vayan a jugar videojuegos— Lo llamó su madre desde abajo.

—Mierda— Musitó.

—¡Ven, Kenny!— Lo llamó Stanley.

Así que, maldiciendo a lo bajo, decidió bajar algunos escalones sólo para toparse con la sorpresa de que Stan, Kyle y Cartman ya lo estaban esperando en el umbral de su puerta; con una tétrica y extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Por puro reflejo, Kenny arqueó la ceja con algo de confusión. A decir verdad, ellos jamás le habían estado sonriendo animadamente así que pudo deducir que los tres le estaban tendiendo otra trampa de mal gusto.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a jugar videojuegos— Le incitó Kyle aun con esa sonrisa enorme esbozada en su rostro.

Okey. Esto definitivamente no podía ser más extraño. O sea, ¿Qué puta mierda? De repente de la noche a la mañana, sus "amigos" ahora le sonreían como grandes y verdaderos amigos y encima queriendo llevarlo a jugar videojuegos. Seguramente estaban planeando algo en su contra. Así que, sin contestarles su menuda e inesperada petición descarada, fue hasta la habitación de Karen y encontró a ésta última jugando con sus muñecas mientras veía en televisión una película de Barbie. Kenny la saludó y ella solamente le devolvió el saludo, sonriente.

…..

—H-Hola Wendy— Le saludó Tweek, algo nervioso.

—¡Tweek!— Le abrazó la azabache.

—M-Me preguntaba si… ngh… tenias planes para esta tarde ¡Agh!— Le inquirió el rubio paranoico, sorprendiéndose un poco por su extraña invitación.

—No, claro que no, antes me encantaría salir contigo a beber algo o ir al cine— Respondió Wendy.

—¡Genial!— Se exaltó Tweekers, extrañamente emocionado— Entonces iré a… buscar unas r-rosas ¡Ngh!.

—¿Rosas?— Se preguntó Wendy, algo confundida pero a la vez molesta— Lo siento, soy alérgica a las rosas pero me puedes conseguir unos hermosos girasoles.

—O-okey….

¿Qué era lo que había sido todo eso? Pero más importante la pregunta que aun seguía dando vueltas en su confusa cabeza… ¿Acaso todo eso había sido una extraña e indirecta confesión de amor? A decir verdad, no puede negar que Wendy sea una chica demasiado bonita y que tenga todas sus ventajas aunque a veces pueda comportarse como una egoísta y una perra… sabe que muy en el fondo… es una buena chica con un corazón de oro. Y no se puede sentir más culpable y enfadado por lo que Token y Clyde le hicieron recientemente. Por culpa de ambos, ahora Wendy tenía el ojo izquierdo gravemente herido y eso causaba que se aplicara una crema y unas gotas para los ojos a cada cinco minutos para que su sentido de la vista no se perdiese del todo. Por Dios, ¿Qué era lo que causaba que su corazón diese un giro de 360 grados? Nunca había sentido "esto" por nadie; ni mucho menos por una chica y sobre todo, la ex novia de Stanley Marsh. Esto era algo serio.

Tenia que hacer algo para frenar todos estos sentimientos y acciones impulsivas e incoherentes.

—Oye, ¿Acaso te gusta Wendy?— Le preguntó Clyde, algo confundido y mirándolo de frente.

—¡¿Qué?!— Se sobresaltó Tweek, haciéndose el desinteresado— ¡A mí no me gusta nadie! ¡GAH! ¡Demasiada presión!

—Si, claro, lo que tú digas— Dijo Token, incrédulo ante su respuesta.

…..

—Ya deja de seguirme, Kyle— Masculló Stanley con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba y tenía un fastidioso Kyle detrás de él.

—¿De qué hablas, Stan?— Inquirió Kyle, haciéndose el santo.

Stanley enseguida frenó su caminata para poder darse la vuelta y toparse con el rostro de un Kyle supremamente enamorado y embelesado. Por Dios, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Acaso Cupido lo había flechado de nuevo? Eso es totalmente absurdo y fuera de lugar. Primero lo de la apuesta con el estúpido muérdago, después el supuesto beso entre Kyle y Bebe, luego lo del gas pimienta y ahora… ¿Un Kyle siguiéndolo?

—Tsk— Murmuró.

—¿Estás molesto?— Le preguntó Broflovsky, preocupado.

Y de nuevo se escucharon los mismos murmullos. Ambos siguieron caminando; claro, Stan tratando de caminar común y corriente con un enamorado Kyle Broflovsky detrás suyo, como si estuviera imitando a un perro callejero. A decir verdad, el azabache se sentía supremamente incómodo y lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, darse una ducha y luego hacer su tarea para finalmente poder reflexionar en la noche pero era imposible teniendo a un acosador.

—¡Basta!— Gritó.

Ya estaba harto de que su mejor amigo lo siguiera a todos lados en esa mañana. Y cuando nos referimos a todos lados, es a TODOS; hasta al baño. Kyle, haciéndose el inocente, sólo arqueó una ceja y quiso saber.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Kyle?— Le inquirió Stanley, poniéndose más furioso que nunca— Ayer estabas ilusionado con tan sólo besar a Bebe, hasta la defendiste en el patio en frente de todo el mundo— Hizo énfasis en el TODO— Y ahora… ¿Y ahora me sigues a todos los lugares que vaya? No comprendo.

Kyle sólo rodó los ojos para después mirar la hora en su reloj. A decir verdad, él tampoco entendía qué era lo que le estaba pasando con su mejor amigo. Si, lo amaba pero lo amaba en secreto; tampoco quería ser TAN obvio. Tenia que aplicar otra estrategia para esconder ese amor pero no podía por el simple hecho de que no entendía qué carajos le ocurría a su cuerpo y a su cabeza.

Y era verdad, ¿Qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo ese día? O más especifica la pregunta, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a toda la escuela el día de hoy? Simplemente no entendía. Ayer todos estaban haciéndole burla o estudiando para el examen de álgebra y hoy… ¿Todos estaban con cara de alegres? Es como si hubieran desayunado un plato especial de payaso o como haber tomado jugo de arco-iris. Seguidamente ambos corren hasta el patio sólo para mirar al cielo y se quedan boquiabiertos al ver un hermoso arco-iris opacando gran parte de las nubes; casi tapándolas con su hermoso resplandor. Seguramente era por tal motivo que hoy todos se levantaron de buena gana y siendo amables con todos/as en la escuela; incluyendo a Craig, Cartman y Wendy aunque esta última se le veía enamorada.

Sintieron una corazonada… y no era para nada buena. Sintieron que algo o alguien estaban detrás de todo esto.

—Wow.

—Esto es… inesperado.

—¿Cómo es posible que haya un arco-iris en días de verano?— Dijo Stanley, casi incrédulo por lo que estaba presenciando— Eso es totalmente imposible… y cursi.

…..

—¡Hey!

—¿Kenny?

—Me estaba preguntando… —Al parecer, Kenny estaba demasiado nervioso y no sabia cómo explicarlo fácilmente— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa esta tarde?

—No puedo, tengo que llevar a Ruby a sus clases de Ballet.

Kenny, por su parte, se quedó algo confundido y pensativo mientras veía cómo el azabache cerraba su casillero y se dirigía a su respectiva aula de clases. A decir verdad, jamás imaginó que llegase a sentir todo esto tan confuso. Es decir, ¿En serio estaba comenzando a sentir estas "mariposas"?

—¡Espera, Craig!— Lo detuvo McCormick, agarrándolo fuertemente de la muñeca, obligándolo a darse la vuelta y mirarlo directamente a los ojos— Acaso… ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que hicimos anteriormente?

—Kenny, ¿De qué demonios hablas? Tú y yo… nada.

—¡¿Cómo que nada?!

—Tú y yo no hemos hecho absolutamente nada, ¿Okey?

—Craig… tú y yo nos besamos bajo un muérdago una noche ¿recuerdas? Y casi tenemos sexo.

—Deja de decir estupideces, McCormick.

—¡No es ninguna estupidez!— Le recriminó algo enojado y sintiéndose más dolido de lo que ya estaba, ¿Cómo es posible que de la noche a la mañana olvidara todo eso?— N-Nosotros… en serio hicimos todas esas cosas y… ¡Y siendo honesto! M-me gustó… —Murmuró lo último, acompañado de un fuerte sonrojo.

Pero Craig seguía incrédulo y fulminándolo con la mirada. Se había ido de a poco. Kenny lo vio marcharse y se dio cuenta de algo.

—El deseo… ¡El deseo que le pedí a la estrella fugaz! S-se… ¡Cumplió!— Ahora si estaba completamente destrozado. Todo eso había sido su culpa y por tal motivo, ahora Craig no recordaba nada y Karen le prestaba más atención a las muñecas.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Creyeron que todo seria color rosa, eh? XD pues no, amigas. Ahora los próximos episodios van a estar demasiado interesantes así que espero que no se los pierdan. Otra vez, gracias por leer esta historia y les agradezco mucho por sus infinitos reviews. En serio los aprecio :D ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**¿Reviews? T_T**


	6. Olvidate de él

**Hello! Bueno, aquí yo actualizando con esta historia. Sé que me tardé un poco pero he estado supremamente ocupada más con los trabajos de la escuela DX pero obviamente nunca voy a dejar ni este ni mis otros fics abandonados *O*/ bueno, comencemos con el cap. Ya saben que South Park no es mío pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Danny :3**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6 "Olvídate de él"**_

—Debo admitir que me gusta Stan—Confesó Kyle, sonrojado.

—¡Lo sabía!

—¡Pero!... hoy ni siquiera lo disimulé. Es algo extraño.

—Es por el deseo.

—¿El deseo? ¿Cuál?

Ruby miró hacia la ventana y vio la lluvia recorriendo los cristales de esta misma. Jamás pensó que este día fuese a llegar. En realidad… ni siquiera pudo imaginar que Kenny fuera tan idiota como para pedir un deseo tan estúpido como ese. Sentía una extraña corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo; un estado de alerta constante. Era algo extraño que de la nada apareciera un arco-iris en el cielo, opacando el verano.

—¿Ruby?

Kyle, por su parte, sintió que algo no estaba bien con ella o mejor dicho… nada estaba bien y en control con el ambiente que los rodeaba en ese preciso instante.

Dicen que los deseos se cumplen; claro, si uno mismo pone de su parte y lo arriesga todo con tal de conseguir lo que se quiere. Pero… había sentido que ya estaban en su límite. Lo que inició como una estúpida e inmadura apuesta por parte de ambos bandos, terminó siendo un gran misterio y enigma en sus mentes; atormentándolos las mayorías de veces.

—Kenny….

—Ah… él está en su casa seguramente jugando videojuegos pero hoy se comportó raro

—Kyle… si tú tuvieras la oportunidad de pedir un deseo ¿Cuál sería?

…

Karen se encontraba en su habitación jugando aun con sus muñecas. Esta semana, supuestamente, les había pedido a sus padres para que le comprasen la colección completa de Barbie en los supermercados recientes que rodeaban aquel pueblo. Bueno, con apenas ocho años de edad, aún tenía la edad suficiente como para jugar a las muñecas pero, sin saber por qué o cómo, sintió la necesidad de abrazar a alguien.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente exactamente? Es como si… tuviera la gran necesidad o el deseo apasionado de mimar a alguien, correr a sus brazos, llorar y pedirle un consuelo pero… simplemente no podía. Sus instintos de mujer, se habían ido

De repente, unas gruesas lágrimas de frustración, decepción pero más que todo, tristeza y desconsuelo infinito, recorrieron lentamente sus pálidas mejillas. Su color natural y único… ya no estaba presente en su alma bondadosa y buena. Quería escapar, correr y gritar pero ya no estaba en esa disposición.

Seguramente ya todo lo había perdido. Trataba de hacer memoria una y otra vez en su cabeza; como si quisiera recordar algo sumamente importante. De pronto, el llanto fue acompañado de los gemidos quebrantados y apenas audibles que emitía en su habitación. Sus pensamientos eran un caos… al igual que sus posibles impulsos.

—Oye Karen, ¿Tienes unos marcadores que me hagas el favor de prestarme?—Inquirió McCormick, estando neutral.

—Kenny… ¡Se fue! ¡No puedo levantarme!— Sollozó la pequeña.

El rubio, por su parte, quedó sorprendido al escuchar gimotear a su hermana menor. Estaba llorando. Pero… ¿Por qué? La miró de arriba abajo y sus piernas estaban….

—No… no… ¡NO! ¡NO!—Gritó Kenny, exasperado y sintiendo que estaba dentro de una pesadilla sin salida.

…

—¿Cómo pudiste dejarme plantada en medio de la lluvia?

—¡P-perdón! ¡GAH!

—Eres un imbécil.

Tweek quedó con el corazón destrozado al oír aquellas palabras tan ofensivas e hirientes tanto para él como para cualquier otra persona. Wendy, por su parte, sonrió maliciosamente.

—Yo….

Enseguida, por reflejo, dio un salto hacia atrás; cayendo ileso. Se quedó shockeado al ver a Wendy con un hacha.

—¡Oh, Jesucristo!

Sus gritos callaron y fueron inaudibles en medio de la lluvia. El agua fuerte recorría cada centímetro de sus frágiles cuerpos. Wendy ni siquiera se daba por vencida. Seguía fulminándolo con la mirada y hacha en mano.

—¡E-espera!

Cayó al suelo, gritando del dolor cuando sintió un cuchillazo en su pierna izquierda.

—¡Eres despreciable! Todos los hombres son iguales.

…..

Craig aún seguía dormido, con la cabeza gacha y ya estando a punto de recobrar el conocimiento. Vio a su alrededor y se asustó sobremanera al darse cuenta que el lugar no era su habitación ni nada parecido con el pueblo de South Park. ¿Pero qué carajos…

—Por fin despertaste.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Qué hago aquí?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

El tipo sacó una jeringa.

—Je!

—¡¿Qué vas a hacerme?! ¡Maldito! ¡Suéltame o te mato!

—Quieto.

—¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Bastardo!

—Con apenas un pellizco, caerás en un profundo sueño y no recordarás quién es Kenny McCormick.

—¡¿Qué?! N-no! Yo no…Agh… ¡AHHH!—Quedó inconsciente. Le habían inyectado en su brazo izquierdo.

—Misión cumplida.

* * *

**Okey, sé que el capítulo estuvo lleno de drama y generalmente no nos reveló casi nada T_T perdón pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Creo que este capítulo, a pesar de ser bastante corto, nos deja un poco inquietos y traumados; más con la tercera y última escena. Yo no lo tenía planeado así pero les di a entender en el capítulo anterior, que las cosas se podrían feas; literalmente. Bueno, si quieren resolver sus dudas tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo. Ya entenderán cuál es el significado del muérdago o qué carajos este capítulo tiene relación con el tema que estábamos tratando desde un comienzo. No todo es color rosa.**

**¿Reviews? :D**


	7. El significado de la medianoche

**Hello, my Friends! Actualizando el séptimo capítulo de la historia. Sé que me he demorado bastante pero ya saben, trabajos, tareas, everywhere XD bueno, este capítulo va a ser medio medio asi que trataré de hacerlo un poco más largo y que nos revelen algunos que otros detalles.**

**N/A: creo que este capítulo va a ser un poco escalofriante pero les ayudará a resolver una pequeña duda.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 7 "El significado de la medianoche"_**

**11:20 PM.**

Había caído totalmente inconsciente al suelo; como en un estado de coma. Después de haber sido inyectado con esa aguja, había sido llevado en una camioneta gris pero aun estando amarrado tanto de pies como manos. Enseguida el sujeto, con una sonrisa maliciosa, se quitó el antifaz; dejando ver su rudo rostro. Era nada más ni nada menos que Trent Boyett; fulminando a un inconsciente Craig Tucker con la mirada. Jamás imaginó que fuese a llegar este día pero tenía que cumplir órdenes.

¿El motivo? Bueno, era bastante fácil. Días atrás, había notado extraños cambios tanto en el ambiente como en casi todo South Park. Habían sido las señales que daban a entender el estúpido deseo de Kenny McCormick a la estrella fugaz esa misma noche.

Si tan sólo Kenny no hubiese pedido ese tonto deseo… las cosas no habrían terminado de esta forma.

—¿Qué haré contigo?

—¿Cómo que, qué harás con él? Es obvio.

—Jefa, creo que hicimos mal en haber desmayado a Tucker con esta aguja, puede que no haga efecto alguno.

—¿Acaso te pedí tu humilde y absurda opinión? Craig Tucker es el blanco en todo esto. Si olvida por completo quién es Kenny McCormick, entonces el deseo se revertirá y todo volverá a la normalidad.

La jefa seguidamente había esbozado una sonrisa maliciosa para después adentrarse en la camioneta y sacar su celular. Un paso más y todo volvería a ser como antes. Ya no más juegos estúpidos o tontos deseos del amor porque para ella, simplemente el amor ya no existe. Boyett, por su parte, se sentía algo traicionado. La única razón por la cual había ayudado con el plan fue porque pensaba que le pagaría y lo liberaría de un posible suicidio pero no, nada de eso sucedió en todo el transcurso de la historia. Ahora la odiaba.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a subir?—Le inquirió su jefa, inquieta.

—No.

Su jefa gruñó como nunca, bastante furiosa.

Boyett se dio la vuelta sólo para intentar escapar, correr y decirle a todo el mundo cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones para con Kenny pero enseguida cayó al suelo cuando sintió que algo se había clavado en su espalda; torturándolo a más no poder y haciéndolo gritar. Ahora su espalda estaba desangrada.

Atrás de él, estaba su jefa, mirándolo con cara de asesina completa.

—Tienes suerte que aún no estás muerto.

Seguía fulminándolo con la mirada y sin una pizca de miedo, temor, confusión, compasión o arrepentimiento en su rostro. Si quería que las cosas saliesen como ella estaba planeando, tenía que tomar medidas drásticas; hasta con alguien a quien consideraba al principio, su aliado. Boyett sólo murmuraba un inaudible "hija de puta" mientras de su boca seguía saliendo sangre. Tenía un cuchillo clavado en su espalda.

…..

**11:34 PM.**

Tweek se encontraba entre dormido en una de las camillas de aquel hospital. Sentía que su mente le daba vueltas, demasiadas imágenes borrosas se hacían presentes a cada instante y tenía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar. Abrió un poco los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba Stanley con un pastel ¿Pastel? ¿Stan?

Su corazón dio un salto cuando vio de nuevo ese cuchillo pero luego se tranquilizó al ver que el azabache sólo lo utilizaba para poder cortar el pastel de a pequeñas tajadas; algo confundido y siendo amable. Tweek miró a su alrededor y trató de regular su respiración. Al parecer, Wendy no estaba por ahí cerca.

—Has estado demasiado tiempo dormido, como unas ocho horas.

—¡GAH!

—Qué bueno que Wendy ya está en la cárcel, increíble ¿no?

—¡Oh, Jesucristo! ¡¿E-en la cárcel?! Ngh… —Se exaltó Tweek, queriendo levantarse pero le era inútil, sus piernas ni siquiera le respondían.

Stanley se dio cuenta de ahora la incapacidad que tenía Tweek para poder levantarse si quiera de la camilla así que le dio un poco de pastel y lo abrazó; como muestra de su cariño y afecto. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que había sucedido para que Tweek ahora se encontrase aquí, indefenso y algo enfermo. Seguramente el pobre rubio tenía dolores de cabeza y una grave contusión en el cráneo.

Después recordó que los policías habían llegado justo a tiempo para agarrar a Wendy con las manos en la masa pero Tweek ya se había caído al suelo y con la pierna descuartizada.

—No te preocupes, Tweek. Ya todo pasó. Wendy no volverá a molestarte nunca más.

….

**11:54 PM**

—Todo esto es mi culpa—Sollozó McCormick, sintiéndose infeliz.

—No es tu culpa…

—¡Si lo es! Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta… nada de esto hubiese sucedido—Gimoteó, sintiéndose bastante culpable.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio en la habitación de Karen. La chiquilla se encontraba casi descuartizada. De sus piernas, salía un charco inmenso de sangre. Estaba demasiado débil y lo único que podía fortalecerla, era que su hermano hiciese lo correcto.

Kenny, por su parte, solamente lloraba mientras su expresión en el rostro seguía siendo de angustia y dolor. Cuál miserable se sentía en esos momentos ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de los sentimientos de las personas que lo rodeaban?

Ojalá pudiese remediarlo todo pero… lo que se pide una vez, no puedes dar vuelta atrás ¿Cierto? Es muy injusta la vida.

De todas formas… no se iba a rendir así como así. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba estar al lado de Karen y apoyarla aunque sea; tratar de comprender sus emociones y sentimientos. Si tan sólo le saliera su dulce voz para poder dialogar un rato.

No había otra alternativa más que empezar con el tema.

—Karen… ¿Tú sigues enamorada de Ike, cierto?

Después de breves segundos de silencio, la chiquilla se dispuso a incorporarse un poco en la cama y contestar, con algo de fuerzas, aquella pregunta tan confusa e inesperada.

—Si pero… tú mismo dijiste que él era una mala influencia para mí, así que…

—Quiero que vuelvas con él.

—¿Qué?—Inquirió Karen, bastante sorprendida.

Ni siquiera podía creer aun en las palabras de su hermano mayor. Es decir, ¿En serio los dejaría estar juntos, aun, sin prejuicios? Eso sí que era bastante inesperado pero, extrañamente, sintió que todos esos recuerdos borrosos se convertían claros en su mente.

—La verdad es que… fue muy egoísta de mi parte haberle pedido ese estúpido deseo a la estrella fugaz la otra noche. Ni siquiera pensé en cómo te sentirías al respecto y jamás imaginé que todo esto pudiese llegar a suceder.

—Hermano…. ¡Muchas gracias! Me has hecho bastante feliz—Sonrió la pequeña, sintiéndose contenta.

Kenny enseguida pensó en su situación con Craig Tucker. Aun tenia cosas qué resolver con él y no podía dejar que ese azabache se le escapara de las manos. Tenía que admitir de una vez por todas que lo quería… y mucho.

—Si quieres, te puedo ayudar a que resuelvas las cosas con Craig.

Kenny le sonrió a su hermanita para seguidamente acariciarle la cabeza; alborotando su sedoso cabello. No quería que Karen se metiera en más problemas. Sólo quería que se quedara en casa y pudiese descansar de sus graves heridas.

—Lo siento pero tengo que resolver esto yo solo…

….

**11:57 PM**

De repente todo South Park estaba comenzando a temblar. Muchos, de la impresión, tuvieron que encerrarse enseguida en sus respectivos hogares debido a la fuerte ventisca que azotaba los árboles y algunos que otros los hacia caer o volar hasta un poste. El claxon de los autos comenzaba a sonar como nunca.

—Stan! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste mucho?

Kyle, desde un principio, se había preocupado demasiado por su mejor amigo. Ahora se comportaba como todo un príncipe, tratando de rescatar a su "dulce princesa".

—Estoy bien, Kyle. No te preocupes—Murmuró Stanley en un hilillo de voz quebrantada.

—¡La escuela!—Se alteró Broflovsky al darse cuenta de algo sumamente importante—Casi todos los estudiantes se encuentran atrapados ahí. Si no los salvamos pronto, morirán.

—No te vayas, por favor…—Suplicó el azabache, sintiéndose débil y sin fuerzas.

—Tranquilo Stan—Y dicho esto, lo cargó en su espalda—Te llevaré a un lago cerca de aquí… o a una caverna.

—Sabía que estos desastres iban a suceder—Dijo Stanley, viendo cómo todo a su alrededor comenzaba a derrumbarse—Este no es el mundo indicado para vivir—Concluyó al ver cómo un edificio gigante aplastaba a una señora con un niño.

Kyle solamente quería llorar. Stan tenía toda la razón pero aun así… quería aprovechar estos últimos minutos con él. Quería mostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos… sin importar qué.

—Si mañana no salimos con vida… quiero que sepas que… te amo—Confesó Stan, algo avergonzado.

…..

**12:00 PM**

—¡NO! ¡Por favor! ¡AH!—Seguidamente le habían decapitado brutalmente, haciendo que su cabeza volara hacia una parte de South Park. Un charco de sangre hizo su presencia.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?—Había llegado Kenny con las intenciones de dialogar con Craig pero sólo se topó con una escena subida de tono.

—Nada. Sólo estábamos divirtiéndonos arrancándole la cabeza a Tren Boyett—Contestó la extraña encapuchada, sintiéndose satisfecha de su trabajo.

—No entiendo nada. El día de hoy ha estado bastante extraño. Primero los extraños arco-iris por casi todo South Park, luego el tema de los videojuegos, gente sonriendo, Kyle enamorado, Karen ni siquiera recordaba a Ike y de un momento a otro sus piernas estaban arrancadas y… Ahora me encuentro a Craig aquí en este lugar tan oscuro… ¿Y contigo?

De repente unos agujeros negros habían hecho presencia al lado de Kenny, sorprendiéndolo sobremanera. Ya en su reloj habían marcado las 12:00 de la noche. Demonios, esa hora era bastante peligrosa y todos sabíamos bien el por qué. Los gatos negros aparecen y Satanás sólo quiere hacer tratos con celebridades cabezas huecas.

—O sea, ¿Tú crees que este es tu mundo?—Se burló la misteriosa encapuchada, queriendo morirse de la risa en ese instante.

Kenny sólo se quedó más confundido. Quería respuestas, carajo. No más preguntas incoherentes y enigmas idiotas creados en su cabeza e imaginación.

—Veo que estás confundido así que revelaré mi identidad—Dijo la muchacha, quitándose seguidamente la capucha, dejando ver su rostro—Verás… estás en un segundo mundo. El primero es tu vida normal, en el segundo… desgraciadamente… le pediste un deseo a la estrella fugaz y por eso es que todo el mundo ha estado gentil y amable y este, es el tercer mundo, donde existen solo desgracias y sangre por doquier.

—¿Qué? Entonces… ¿Viví en una mentira todo este tiempo?!

—No lo consideres como una mentira…. Considéralo como un pequeño regalo de mi parte. Te dejaré elegir. Primero: te vas con Craig de este tercer mundo al primero…. O… segunda opción: recompongo a tu hermana Karen y te vas con ella al primer mundo, a cambio… de que me dejas a Craig para poder… matarlo lentamente… la decisión es tuya, Kenny.

* * *

**Muy bien, sé que el final estuvo como WTF? Pero fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir para poder explicar un poco las cosas TwT resulta ser que hay tres mundos y sólo uno puede ser el verdadero y se preguntarán quién es la encapuchada y qué intenciones tiene para con Craig. Pues bien, todo esto lo podrán saber en el próximo capítulo :D no doy spoilers XD sólo diré que se llevarán una gran sorpresa. Bye :3**

**Hasta la próxima actualización ;) ¿Reviews? DX**


	8. Arráncame estas alas

**Hello! Bueno, sé que me he desaparecido mucho tiempo pero he estado muy ocupada y encima la pereza no me dejaba escribir xD he estado viendo anime y les recomiendo uno que vale la pena verlo: Chaos; head. No sé si algunos ya lo habrán visto pero para los que no, sinceramente se los recomiendo demasiado. Sé que me he atrasado demasiado con este fic que llevo desde noviembre del año pasado pero a veces tengo bloqueo mental y no sé cómo seguir la historia xD pero ahora si, después de tanta espera, les dejo este capítulo.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 8: "Arráncame estas alas"_**

Karen intentaba alcanzar el celular que se encontraba a un lado del armario. Necesitaba llamar urgentemente a la policía para poder dar con la misteriosa encapuchada y, así mismo, resolver todo este misterio de una vez por todas. Pero sus piernas no se lo permitían debido a que mucha sangre aún seguía saliendo de sus extremidades. De repente recordó todos los buenos momentos que pasó con Ike y gruñó; decepcionada de sí misma. Kenny la necesitaba.

Ya cuando por fin alcanzó el teléfono, marcó rápidamente el número de los oficiales de South Park. Esperó unos breves segundos a que le contestaran pero sólo se escuchaban gemidos adoloridos por la otra línea. No sabía si le habían contestado y estaba escuchando una escena subida de tono o alguien se había infiltrado a la estación de policía para hacerle una broma pesada. De todas formas decidió hablar tímidamente.

—Sí, habla con la comisaria de South Park, ¿Qué necesita?

Karen se limitó a hablar… aunque sea un poco; tenía que hacer el esfuerzo necesario para poder ayudar a su hermano a capturar a la encapuchada. Tenía varias sospechas que esa misteriosa encapuchada, usando apenas una navaja como defensa y usando una clásica voz gutural para amenazar a sus víctimas y luego usar sus cadáveres como tapete de excusas, sabía que era la misma chiquilla que trató de hacerle la guerra.

—Necesito que me ayude con un caso.

El oficial sólo se quedó callado por unos segundos. Ya era demasiado predecible lo que iba a salir de sus labios pero jamás imaginó que su voz sonara tan infantilmente. De una forma u otra, le ayudaría a la pequeña en ese caso de "suma importancia". Seguro seria otro caso de un gato atrapado en un árbol.

—¿Qué tipo de caso sería?

—Un homicidio—Pronunció la pequeña con voz gutural, hablando en serio. Ahora pensaba como un adulto.

—¿Quién es el sujeto en sí? ¿Es un asesino en serie?

—No. Hablamos de una niña de nueve años de edad.

—Mejor hablemos en la comisaria, ¿Te parece?

—Mi hermano puede estar en peligro. Es un caso urgente.

—Escucha, de esos casos es mejor hablarlo aquí en la comisaria de South Park y no en llamadas telefónicas.

Karen no tuvo más remedio que aceptar aquella petición, colgar, abrigarse con algo e irse directamente a estas altas horas de la noche a la comisaria de South Park; sitio que no estaba muy lejos de su residencia pero daba lo mismo. Se tuvo que ir en silla de ruedas y como hacia tanto frío en la noche, se puso algo en las piernas y brazos desangrados.

—No te preocupes, Kenny. Muy pronto Craig y tú estarán juntos de nuevo.

…

—¿Qué significa ese arco-iris?

Stanley simplemente le sonrió… pero a la vez estaba demasiado sonrojado. Estaba en oscuras y a solas con Kyle en esta gran cueva y no sabía perfectamente si este tercer mundo, tarde o temprano, iba a ser devorado por un gran agujero negro. De todas formas, es el mundo que cualquier persona no desearía ver, la única realidad que todo el mundo no les gustaría ver ni contemplar. La realidad supera la ficción. Sólo vivimos en un mundo que consideramos "rosa".

—Un arco-iris significa felicidad, Kyle. Y eso te hace alegrar la vida.

¿Felicidad?

—No podemos salir de aquí—Le dijo Stan fríamente.

Kyle, de todas formas, se levantó y decidió salir de la cueva pero enseguida se adentró cuando se dio cuenta que había demasiados agujeros negros en el suelo, la gente parecía esclavas de alguien, caminaban como zombies en una noche de Halloween y los gatos negros se encaramaban en los techos de los hogares del gentío sólo para maullar de forma maliciosa y misteriosa. Todo estaba completamente oscuro. ¿Acaso iba a ser así siempre?. Entonces el pelirrojo comprendió.

—Increíble…

—El único objetivo de esa chica es mantenernos en este mundo para luego asesinarnos.

De repente comenzó a temblar… pero esta vez más fuerte. Stan y Kyle sólo se taparan los oídos y se abrazaron fuertemente, tratando de superar todo esto. ¿Acaso hacía falta estar en este aburrido y oscuro mundo, para poder ser felices?. De pronto, como en una especie de flash backs, Stan recordó el arco-iris que había visto junto con Kyle. ¿Y si de pronto…? ¿Podía ser posible aquella teoría cursi?

Los arco-iris significan felicidad….

Ese sentimiento comenzaba a comprenderlo.

Quizá… nunca se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Kyle y tal vez comenzaba a amarlo como algo más, no sólo como un hermano o amigo del alma. Si ese arco-iris apareció en frente de él… seguro era porque estaba dándole señales de algo. Una alarma constante.

—Kyle… ¿Crees en los ponis y unicornios?

—¿Ponis? ¿Unicornios? Stan… ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Eres gay o qué?

Stan, por su parte, no prestó mucha atención a las burlas constantes de su mejor amigo pelirrojo así que, tomándolo con fuerza de la muñeca, salieron juntos de la cueva para seguidamente, con ayuda de una linterna, atravesar la oscura y tenebrosa calle con facilidad.

…..

Por fin estaba ahí.

Los arco-iris aparecerían de nuevo.

Ya estaba a punto de querer hablarle pero algo hizo que lo helara la sangre por completo. Frente a él, se encontraba un Ike diferente… y más cuando se dio la vuelta, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de algo espeluznante: los ojos del chico eran botones.

—¡Ike!—Gritó Kenny, espantado.

—Sé que me veo como una bacteria así que aléjate, Kenny—Ike estaba frustrado.

Kenny sólo se quedó ahí, shockeado y boquiabierto; aun sin creer lo que estaba presenciando ante sí. Se encontraba un Ike diferente, sus ojos eran botones de muñecas de trapo, le salieron garras deformes y ahora su boca parecía la de una tarántula.

—Esto me lo hizo tú en el segundo mundo y ya el tercero me ha devorado, ella me convirtió en una bacteria.

—¿Bacteria?

—Sí. Ahora ya nadie me quiere, no con este aspecto, todos se burlan de mí y ella me dijo que yo era una amenaza.

Kenny estaba más aterrado que sorprendido. ¿Qué…?

—Ven conmigo al segundo mundo.

—No puedo… tengo que estar aquí, en donde pertenezco, aquí vivimos mejor las personas que no son aceptadas por la sociedad.

—Pero tú no eres una bacteria, Ike. Hay gente que te quiere.

—¿Cómo quién?—Le inquirió Ike, ya su físico ni siquiera permitía que las personas se le acercasen a hablarle.

—Karen, mi hermana.

—¿En serio me ama? ¿Mucho?

Kenny simplemente le sonrió con dulzura y le asintió levemente con la cabeza. No tenía que ser tan egoísta con su propia hermana. Merecía la felicidad.

Aparte de que siempre había pensado en sí mismo; sin ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de analizar su comportamiento y en los sentimientos de los demás. Ahora que lo reflexionaba súbitamente… recordó que tenía un asunto pendiente con la misteriosa encapuchada aunque ya sabía perfectamente su identidad pero debía, de una forma u otra, resolver el asunto él solo y contactar a la policía para que hicieran justicia aunque este tercer mundo, resulta demasiado escalofriante y ver a Ike de esa manera, le traumatiza un poco pero si Karen lo amaba de verdad, sin importarle el aspecto físico, debía dejar que fuese feliz con la persona que más quiere.

…..

Wendy se encontraba en la prisión, cabizbaja y maldiciendo en sus adentros. Ni siquiera se podía imaginar todo el dolor que Tweekers estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle caso a un estúpido impulso agresivo de su parte?

A su lado estaba un hacha y su cuchillo especial para asesinar todas las personas que más odiaba en este mundo. Gruñó un poco al darse cuenta que estaba prohibido utilizar esas armas como mecanismo de defensa. En conclusión, debía reflexionar y los oficiales no se lo iban a poner tan sencilla la tarea. En ese preciso instante, comienza a escuchar pasos provenientes del pasillo. Había recordado que se encontraba sola pero… ¿Y si era algún pervertido que quería hacerle daño? Entonces tendría que defenderse con puños y garras.

—¡Wendy! ¡GAH! Qué bueno que estás a salvo. Te extrañé.

Wendy enseguida, a causa del miedo y el terror absoluto que sentía por ella misma, retrocedió hasta dar con la pared de ladrillos de aquella celda tan estrecha. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Acaso Tweek había venido por ella? ¿Para rescatarla? O más bien… ¿Para asesinarla? Ya no podía ni confiar en alguien a quien casi asesina con un hacha. ¿Por qué él ahora le estaba sonriendo?

—¡Vete de aquí!—Le suplicó la chica, sollozando.

—Pero Wendy… necesito tu ayuda. Ya todo está olvidado.

"¿Ya todo está olvidado?" ¿En verdad podía creer en eso?.

—Tweek…—Sonrío la chica, feliz.

Estaba a punto de extender su mano para salir de esa prisión pero de repente todo se comenzó a derrumbar.

—¡WENDY!

Sólo pudo ver la sonrisa sincera de Wendy Testaburger.

—¡No te rindas!

Esas palabras se le clavaron de golpe en la cabeza a la muchacha. Sus pupilas comenzaban a dilatarse.

Luchar….

¿Cómo podía luchar contra algo que ya no tenía sentido alguno seguir peleando? Recordó todos esos buenos momentos que pasó junto con Tweek. Él al principio pensaba como el resto de su team… que besarse bajo un muérdago no tenía sentido alguno pero… si lo tomamos desde otro punto de vista, significa demasiado.

Porque… significa demasiado para esa persona. Demuestras que tus sentimientos son verdaderos o que lo darías todo por esa persona… no importa el riesgo o con lo que tengas que enfrentarte, si esa persona es feliz… tú también puedes ser feliz. El muérdago… es algo muy importante. ¿Por qué la gente cree lo contrario? ¿Es cursi?

—Mi Wendy… —Murmuró Tweek, llorando.

—¡TWEEK!... ¡Estúpido! ¡Yo también te extrañé mucho!

…..

Craig quería gritarle a la misteriosa encapuchad, quién planeaba su muerte.

—¡Déjame salir de aquí, maldita loca!

Más la chica sólo esbozó una sonrisa siniestra y se río maliciosamente. Estaba preparando en un caldero, una "sopa" especial para él.

—No.

—¿Qué es lo qué harás conmigo?

—Estoy haciendo un antídoto especial para ti, Tucker.

El azabache enseguida captó el mensaje cuando vio algo hirviendo en la olla. Se podía oler como una especie de rana muerta. Como esos típicos hechizos y antídotos que hacen las brujas malas para al final devorar a sus víctimas. Sabía que estar en este tercer mundo sólo traería problemas. Quería explicaciones. Maldita encapuchada loca.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?

¿Pero qué….?

—Ni siquiera sé quién eres, ¿Debería recordarte, loca?

—Tienes mala memoria.

Estaba a punto de gritarle quién carajos era y qué propósitos tenia para con él. Pero… seguidamente… vio algo totalmente inesperado y terrible. En una alacena se encontraba demasiada sangre, ojos de varias personas que seguramente ya han estado capturadas en este oscuro calabozo. Tomando a esas pobres personas como rehenes o como ratas de laboratorio sólo para poder envenenarlas con ese líquido verde que salía por los bordes de la olla extremadamente caliente.

—Sólo tienes que beber un poco y todo solucionado.

Más Tucker, demasiado furioso y sin poder aguantar más toda la rabia y desesperación que tenía por dentro, le propició una fuerte bofetada a la muchacha; revelando su propia identidad puesto que, debido al golpe, la capucha dejó ver su rostro completamente. La chica estaba demasiado sorprendida por la reciente acción que tenía Craig para con ella. El azabache, al igual que ella, se había quedado en un estado de shock absoluto al ver el rostro de la muchacha. Sentía que ahora si se hundía en un mar de lágrimas y desesperación. ¿Por qué….? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer todo esto, si sólo buscaba hacerlo sufrir? ¿Por qué ella quería que muriera? ¿Acaso… ya lo había olvidado todo? Tucker simplemente no podía creerlo. Esa chica… era… Ruby Tucker.

* * *

**Bueno… supongo que este capítulo queda hasta aquí. Perdón por la demora, sólo que he estado muy ocupada y llena de pereza XD trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible así que no les prometo nada todavía. Por cierto, desafortunadamente esta historia está llegando a su fin *triste* u_U sólo cinco capítulos más y se acaba esta historia. Son en total 13 capítulos y de a poco se están aclarando las dudas XD bueno… hasta el próximo cap! ;) ¿Reviews?**


	9. Saliendo del tercer mundo

**Hello! Bueno, he decidido actualizar (al fin! XD) el capitulo noveno de este fic, y ya nos acercamos al final! :O esta vez lo hice corto porque sinceramente tenia flojera seguir escribiéndolo TwT pero la segunda parte será en el próximo capítulo así que decidí dejar este capítulo dividido en dos partes.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Saliendo del tercer mundo**

Craig se había quedado atónito. Por un momento quiso gritarle un par de cosas pero por su cabeza pasaban miles de sentimientos negativos. Estaba demasiado frustrado y shockeado. Todavía no podía asimilar que su hermana menor había sido la encapuchada todo este tiempo, ¿Acaso quería venganza? ¿Qué intenciones tenia?

Ruby, por su parte, sólo hizo el ademán de soltar un leve quejido de dolor debido a la bofetada que le había propiciado su propio hermano mayor en su rostro. Ahora ya no tenía nada que esconder. Tucker obviamente ya sabía su secreto así que esperaba la pregunta más predecible del mundo.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Hacerla entrar en razón? ¿Preguntarle el por qué de todos sus planes maliciosos? ¿Por qué lo quería matar? Aunque todas esas preguntas inundaban su mente, sólo quería llorar. Llorar porque se había sentido traicionado, creyó que la encapuchada podría ser una fugitiva de la prisión de South Park que sólo buscaba venganza contra gente inocente sin razón aparte.

—Ruby…. ¿Por qué?—Sus lágrimas estaban a punto de correr por sus suaves mejillas.

—¡Has arruinado todo! Ahora Kenny se quedará atrapado en su mundo de fantasía—Protestó la chiquilla, sintiéndose como una verdadera perdedora.

—¡Me traicionaste! Mejor dicho… nos traicionaste a todos! creí que habías superado a Ike pero veo que sigues siendo la misma niña inmadura e infantil de siempre.

Ruby se quedó con un deje de tristeza pero no quiso demostrarlo así que, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mostrando furia, recalcó:

—¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! ¿Qué me quedara de brazos cruzados mientras veía cómo Karen se quedaba con Ike? Es por eso que él debía sufrir… y mucho. Debe estar hablando con Kenny en estos momentos y no me sorprende mucho ya que Kenny cree que aún está en su mundo perfecto.

Era cierto. No podía decir lo contrario. Entonces recordó todo… Kenny en realidad le gustaba y gracias a Ruby, pudo darse cuenta de los sentimientos tan profundos que tenía hacia él. Ahora todo estaba claro. Debía detener a su hermana antes de que los succionara el agujero negro de la perdición; literalmente.

….

—¡Mira Wendy! Hay una puerta abierta! Seguro es la salida…

—No confío mucho, Tweek. ¿Qué tal que, al atravesar esa puerta, no te vuelva a ver?

—Eso no es cierto. Hay luces de colores saliendo de la puerta, ¡Es una salida del tercer mundo!—Tweek se emocionó para después darle un insignificante beso en los labios a su novia—Vete tú, yo me quedaré buscando a Stanley y a los demás.

La chica dudó por unos momentos pero, antes de que la puerta se cerrara, la chica alcanzó a pasar; arrepintiéndose de haberle dejado a Tweek todo el trabajo. Sólo se preguntaba si volvería a verlo.

—Demonios. Ahora de seguro la policía debe de estar buscándonos. Creo que fue un error haber ayudado a Wendy a salir de prisión…. Pero es mi novia y me necesitaba.

Atisbó a sus alrededores y se dio cuenta de lo podrido que estaba este mundo. De repente sintió un profundo odio y desprecio hacia Kenny, ¿Por qué tenía que echarlo a perder absolutamente todo? El muérdago no era una estupidez y eso lo comprendía muy bien. Ahora debía buscar a Craig y hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—¿Dónde puedo buscar a Craig?—Lo meditó por un par de segundos—Debe estar en una cueva oscura, siendo atormentado por algún demonio del infierno.

Como siempre, comenzaba a imaginarse un mil y un escenas sobre cómo Craig debía estar siendo descuartizado por algún enfermo mental o fugitivo de la prisión, que seguramente estaba buscando venganza en contra de alguien inocente. Fue entonces cuando dio pequeños brinquitos de ansiedad en el mismo lugar. Por inercia, corrió a toda prisa hasta un bosque.

No encontró a nadie. Sólo se podía escuchar el sonido de los animales y el búho apareciendo como un fantasma en el hoyo de los troncos de los árboles; donde suelen estar los animales, refugiándose. Todo estaba oscuro y desafortunadamente, sólo una espesa neblina opacaba la vista del camino en dónde tenía que ir.

Sonó de repente su celular. Por unos breves segundos, casi le da un infarto cardiaco pero enseguida suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que sólo se trataba de Wendy. La había sacado de prisión, le había dado ánimos, la había sacado del tercer mundo, ¿Más favores tenia qué hacerle?

Contestó, algo afligido y asustado. Debía rescatar a Craig pero también tenía que salir de ahí antes de que muriera intoxicado o siendo brutalmente asesinado por un demonio de ese mundo infernal.

—Tweek… estoy aquí en mi casa, sana y salva pero siento que algo extraño sucede… ¿Por qué los arco-iris y ponys todavía siguen aquí?—Le preguntó algo confundida. No sabía si ese era su mundo o producto de la imaginación de Kenny.

—Entraste al primer mundo—Susurró Tweek, algo decepcionado. Otra vez le había fallado.

—Esperaré… sólo quiero que toda esta pesadilla termine de una vez—Sollozó la azabache al murmurar la última frase como algo maldito, dramatizando el momento.

* * *

**Bueno, lamentablemente lo dejo hasta aquí. De verdad perdón por la inmensa demorar de más de dos meses pero en serio necesitaba tomarme todo ese tiempo para poder salir de mi etapa emo depresiva :'D pero ya volvi a Fanfiction y me siento estable y restaurada x3 así que volveré a escribir con más frecuencias. En serio, disculpen por la inmensa tardanza y espero que no vuelva a suceder. Los veo en la próxima actualización. Bye :D **

**Danny Red fuera :3**


End file.
